


No One Escapes

by Aelia_D



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Het, Het and Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men of Cidhna Mine have been lonely for a long time, and when the Dragonborn is dropped, nearly defenseless, into their midst, they take a chance to enjoy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I would rather over-warn than under-warn; There is some dubious consent which borders on non-consent because of the circumstances. 
> 
> If that is not your thing, it is perhaps best to move along.

"The new meat. So soft. Tender." The Orc stared down at Sylvia, malevolence sparkling in his dark eyes. His white face paint only served to emphasize the crease in his brow, and the downward turn of his lips around his tusks as he scowled. His heavily muscled arms were crossed over an equally well-muscled chest.   
  
"I'm not a murderer." She murmured, but there was no conviction in her voice, and she could not quite make herself meet his eyes. It was true that she was not guilty of the murders that had put her here, but even she had to admit that her hands were not clean. Though there were no outward markings of her guilt, she had ended too many lives to count, and she was not sure that all of them were as deserving of those ends as she had been lead to believe.   
  
"Liar." One word fell from his rough lips, and though she wanted to argue, she couldn't. It was as though he could see through her, the way his dark gaze bore into her. She felt uncomfortably bared before him,   
  
"I need to see Madanach." She insisted, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice, off her face. She must have failed, because the corner of his lips curled up in a derisive smirk.  
  
"You want to talk to the King in Rags? Fine. But first you got to pay the toll." He smiled then, but there was no humor, just that spark of wickedness, and that feeling that he knew her very soul. It sent a shiver down her spine.   
  
They eyed each other, taking measure. His gaze unnerved her, and she was afraid to put a name to what she saw there, as if it would make it more real. In peak condition, with her weapons and armor, she could take this Orc, but she was a small woman, and much of her advantage was in her speed, not her strength. Hand-to-hand she didn't stand a chance. They both knew it.  
  
"What's the toll?" She asked, remembering the way another prisoner had told her about Borkul the Beast --the Orsimer before her-- and the way he had beaten a man to death with his own arm. A part of her mind could not help visualizing the brutality of such an act. It disgusted and fascinated her, caused her stomach to churn even as she considered the logistics of such an attack.  
  
He chuckled, and this time she knew the shiver had to be visible. This was not a position she wanted to be in, but Madanach was her only way out, which meant she had to get through Borkul first. She didn't stand a chance against this many men. She could feel their eyes upon her back, could hear them shuffling and murmuring to each other. They had heard that there was a woman, and they were coming to gawk.  
  
"I think you know the toll," he paused, let his eyes rake over her body, taking her in from head to toe. She was not used to being looked over like a piece of meat, and fought a wave of indignation at the liberties he was taking. "We haven't had a woman, much less a tasty Imperial in a  _long_  time."  
  
Her stomach dropped as the reality of his insinuation hit her.   
  
"N-No" she stuttered, her voice a mere whisper. He stared down at her in silence, let her think, and let the reality of her predicament for a moment before he spoke.  
  
"It's your choice, girl." He growled, "Either you pay with your body and you see the King..."  
  
"Or?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she wasn't able to keep that syllable from escaping her lips.  
  
"Or we use you how we please, and you get nothing for it."

She thought about running, but there was nowhere for her to go. She was locked in the mine with the other prisoners until she spoke to Madanach and either killed him, or convinced him to help her escape. Her eyes burned with impending tears, and she blinked rapidly. She could not show them how afraid she was, or she would not stand a chance. That impulse would cost her dearly, but she could perhaps save herself if she maintained a facade of bravery and strength.   
  
"Fine." She said, once she was sure she could say it without her voice wavering. It was not as though she truly had a choice, but if she pretended she had control, then it was less terrifying. "I'll pay."  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear." His voice was a low rumble, close to her ear as he pulled her body against his. His hands were large and rough, callouses marking his palms, but that didn't stop him from sliding them against the tender skin of her belly as he slid her shirt up, baring her before the crowd of hungry men.   
  
Sylvia tried hard not to look, to see the others staring at her body as Borkul stripped her of the rags the guards had given her, but she could not stop herself. The naked hunger in their gazes shook her resolve to go through with this, and she thought of screaming for the guards until she remembered the way she'd been spoken to before they threw her in this pit. They had to have known what was going to happen to her, and now here she was, without so much as a defensive spell to help her. Screaming would be useless,   
  
He cupped her ass and squeezed, let his massive hands rub over her body as he slid what passed for pants down, and she was naked. He caught her around the waist, and dragged her down with him as he sat upon a rock. He hooked her legs over his thighs and spread her legs as he moved his feet apart. The other men moved closer, some even had their hands in their ragged pants, touching themselves unashamedly as they watched Borkul have his way with her.   
  
The orc brought his mouth close to her ear, his tusk catching the tender lobe as he spoke just for her. "After I have had my turn, then they will all share you, or perhaps fight over you and take turns." A shiver of fear once more ran down her spine, and she felt the rumble of a laugh in the Orc's chest in response. His hands were idly playing with her breasts, his rough fingers rolling her nipples and teasing them until they were hard and pebbled. "If you please me well, I may make sure they don't hurt you irreparably." With that, he slid one hand down her torso, his massive fingers spreading her lower lips wide and rubbing her clit.   
  
As ashamed as she was of it, she was aroused by the Orc, by the way he used her as he pleased. She was an important woman, an Imperial of rank, respected by many. She had always moved in the highest of circles, despite her choice to take on mercenary work, but Borkul had no respect for her, and that made her wet in a way her husband never had. He found a sensitive spot, and she could not help the whimper that escaped her throat. He focused his attentions there, the hand on her breast slowing as his fingers rubbed her in just the right way, until she was panting like a wanton, pressing herself harder against his fingers, and arching her back. His hand gripped her harder, kneading her breast roughly, more for his own satisfaction than hers, but it didn't matter, because oh gods it felt so good. He plunged one thick finger into her, then two as his thumb continued to circle and rub her clit in just the right way.   
  
And then she was cumming, as she never had with her husband.  
  
Soon he was shifting her so he could reach his belt and free his erection from his pants. When he succeeded, the most massive cock she had ever seen sprung free from its cotton prison, and she realized that he had only been playing with her so she was wet enough to accept  _that_. Her gaze flicked from it to his face. He smiled, but there was no mirth, rather, a challenge to please him. And by gods, she would try.

He allowed her some movement, but it was not much, and she was not entirely sure what to do. It was not that she was some innocent maiden, but she was hardly experienced, and her husband's career (and his preferences) had meant she spent most nights alone. Sylvia wasn't sure the Orc's giant cock would  _fit_ , but his dark eyes glittered at her through narrowed lids as she examined him.   
  
"Woman..." he growled, his voice low and dangerous, "I have limited patience."   
  
It was the only warning he would give her. She knew that instinctively. So she did the first thing that came to mind, and stepped forward, straddling his thighs so she was facing him this time. He was broad enough that her legs were spread wide, and his massive cock nudged her entrance. She braced her hands against his shoulders, and began to lower herself slowly. Inch by inch he filled her, leaving her feeling stuffed. The friction his cock caused had her building toward another orgasm before he was even all the way in.  
  
The Orc's breath was rough as he continued to watch her through lidded eyes, his hands gripped her hips hard, bruising her, but not forcing her to move, yet. She had no doubt that if she were to stop, or try to move away, he would shove her down upon him.   
  
And then he was all the way in, bumping her cervix, stretching her and making her feel as full as she could stand. He lifted her, and she could feel the unevenness of the shaft of his cock. It felt better than she had expected. She was almost  _enjoying_  this. But she couldn't be. Proper Imperial women did  _not_ enjoy sex,  _especially_  not with Orsimer-- or any  _other_  -mer for that matter.  
  
She lost that train of thought when he began pressing her down again, filling her once more. He moved faster each time as he moved her up and down, alternatively filling her and leaving her feeling empty. She caught the rhythm quickly, and began moving herself in time to his thrusts. He grunted in approval, and removed his hands from her hips, sliding them back to cup her ass. His hands squeezed and kneaded possessively.   
  
The mewling noises escaped her lips unbidden, she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body against his. Her nipples brushed his chest, and the light hair that dusted the hard planes created friction. The tender peaks of her breasts tingled pleasantly as she continued rubbing them against him.  
  
One hand left her ass and cupped her breast, pinching the tip and tugging lightly. She moaned throatily, and threw her head back. He removed his hand, and brought his head down, catching her hardened nipple between his lips. His tusks pressed into the sensitive skin, a novel sensation that caused her to shudder in excitement.   
  
He stood then, his hands gripping her ass and moving her against him as he took two steps and pressed her into a nearby wall. The rough, cold stone contrasted with the heat of the Orc between her thighs. The rock cut into her tender skin, but the pain was not entirely unwelcome. Borkul's movements sped up as he bounced her up and down on his gigantic cock. Her head bounced against the cave's wall behind her as she climaxed, a wordless scream tearing from her with such ferocity that her throat hurt. Her body shuddered around him, and still he continued pounding into her.  
  
Her heart raced, and her breathing was coming in rough gulps, but still he continued. He grunted, and his movements became jerky, uncoordinated for a moment before one especially hard thrust which caused cramping low in her belly as he spilled his seed within her. He pumped a few more times, then stilled. He buried his face between her breasts, and rested there until his breathing became even.

She waited as the seconds stretched into what felt like an eternity. Her fate rested upon his satisfaction, and his silence was unnerving.   
  
When he finally raised his head, his eyes caught hers, and he gazed at her wordlessly for a moment before he withdrew his slowly softening cock and set her upon her feet. She felt stretched, and she was already sore. Their combined juices ran down her legs.  
  
Still not saying anything, he moved so he was no longer standing between her and the other prisoners, some of whom were openly pleasuring themselves, and each other. He allowed her to take it in, to comprehend the reality of the situation. They were in a frenzy.  
  
"You're not done yet," he growled, his voice close to her ear. Before his words could sink in, he placed one massive hand upon her back and shoved her forward, into the throng.


	2. Too Many Cocks Spoil the Lady

The Orc's cock had been the largest of the lot, which was in some small way a blessing, she realized. None of the other men could begin to compare to Borkul in size, so perhaps she had already gotten through the worst relatively unscathed. But she was already tender, and these men would not be easy on her.  
  
Even as she thought this, the first of them realized that she had been gifted to them, and seized her. He smelled of sweat and skooma, and his hands were rough upon her soft flesh. His breath was foul, but that did not stop him from claiming her mouth in a demanding kiss. She shuddered, and pushed him away. He laughed, and brought his mouth to her breast, suckling upon her nipple. Jolts of pleasure coursed through her unbidden. She did not want to enjoy this, but it seemed she might.  
  
And then more hands were upon her, sliding along her skin. And more. There was no way for her to identify their owners, but she was grateful for that. And then a hard cock was thrust into her hand, and her fingers were wrapped into a fist around it while he pumped against her.   
  
It did not take long for him to spurt sticky seed upon her. His cock was replaced rapidly by another, and soon her other hand was filled as well.   
  
"We don't want to waste you," one voice whispered near her ear. "We want to make sure that we can last in that sweet pussy of yours."   
  
Her stomach clenched, and she had to consciously suppress the urge to struggle. She  _knew_  this would happen either way, and she would be better off if she went with it. Perhaps she might even find some small measure of enjoyment, if Borkul's treatment of her was anything to go by. But she felt like prey, trapped in the midst of a pack of predators, and panic welled up inside her. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, willing herself to stay calm as they touched her.  
  
"Now, now." Another voice soothed. She assumed it went with the hand that was petting her cheek, and stroking her hair, but she couldn't be sure. "You just be a good girl and you'll be just fine."   
  
The men who were using her hands pumped in unison. They came moments apart, spilling more sticky seed upon her. She shuddered, and someone laughed. They surrounded her, and were poised to consume her with their greedy hands, hard cocks, and hungry eyes.   
  
She was lifted off her feet, her legs wrapped around the hips of a big man, a Breton or a Nord, she wasn't sure. He kissed her, and his mustache tickled her face. She pulled away, but it didn't really matter to him. She could feel him nudging against her entrance, hard and ready. Distantly, she wondered about his stamina, and if he was one of the men whose seed she already wore.   
  
And then he was pressing her back, not against one of the walls, but against another man. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his shaft nudging her rear. She had heard of such things, but had never thought it was  _true._  She had called her maid a liar and had her whipped for discussing such things. Now she wished she had learned more.  
  
The man behind her reached around and massaged her breasts. His palms were as work-roughened as the others which still stroked various parts of her. One hand snaked between her and the large man holding her up, teasing her clit and making her gasp. There was no laughter this time, only a focused intensity from the men watching and touching her.  
  
The fingers caressed her knowingly, rubbing and circling and stroking her. She bucked her hips forward helplessly as she neared orgasm. And then he slowed, teasing her and drawing this out. She groaned, feeling the part of a shameless wanton as she arched and pressed herself forward, trying to make him go just a little  _further_ , to press just a bit  _harder_  so she could come. But he was deliberate, and drew out her delicious torment.

A hand cupped her ass, and squeezed. More fingers slid through the moisture in her nether region, and then began to tease her bottom, stroking along the crease and poking into her a little at a time. She tensed, but the hand was surprisingly careful, and it wan't entirely unpleasant.  
  
"Don't fight this, it will only make it hurt more." She thought it might have been the same man who had tried to comfort her earlier, but she couldn't be sure. She didn't know these men-- these Forsworn Prisoners-- and she didn't want to.  
  
She gritted her teeth against the pain and unwanted intrusion, and tried not to fight.  
  
One finger pressed all the way into her, and pumped a few times. It wasn't long before another joined it. Despite the pain, they were still pleasuring her. Lips had seized her nipple once more, and the man was clearly enjoying it as he teased the tender tip of her breast with his tongue and teeth. Fingers still circled that sensitive bud of pleasure, touching it just right, moving languidly, maintaining her enjoyment without letting her come.   
  
And then the fingers withdrew from her nethers. She was lowered onto a hard cock, and held in place while another was lined up with her rear. The second entered her slowly, stretching her as she had never been stretched before.  
  
They waited a heartbeat, letting her adjust, or perhaps adjusting themselves before they began to move in a ragged rhythm. She gasped at the sensation. It was painful, but also strangely pleasant. She felt  _full_  in a way she would never have thought she wanted until this. The men grunted and gasped with the exertion of moving her between them, and she found that she could not stifle the moans that soon joined their chorus.   
  
Hands were still upon her, worming between her and the men, caressing her and demanding more of her. And still she moved, bouncing between the men. She felt their movements become more frantic, faster, harder, and then they were spilling themselves into her, and she was so close,  _so close_  but she still hadn't orgasmed.   
  
A cry of frustration welled up in her, and reverberated around the chamber.  
  
A dark, low chuckle came from beside her ear. A stubbly face pressed into the crook of her neck, his lips and teeth teasing her as the man in front of her withdrew, and then she was set on her feet, her privates throbbing with unsatisfied need, her lips parted as she panted.   
  
"Get on the ground," a commanding voice growled. She obeyed, lowering herself until she was on all fours. A man knelt before her, his cock at face level, the voice was his. "Suck it." She obeyed.   
  
Her knees were nudged apart, another man lined up behind her, and then she was full once more. It didn't take long for them to establish a rhythm; one end or the other of her was full at any time, as they moved her between them. Rough fingers dug into her hips, and the man before her had his hand fisted in her hair, pulling her forward and holding her head in place. She gasped and grunted and made noises that no proper lady would make.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another man kneel, one hand rapidly stroking his engorged cock as he reached out with the other and began stroking her. His fingers slid between her lower lips and began rubbing her clit once more in time with her movement. It did not take long for the tension to build to a crescendo.  
  
And then she was moaning around the cock in her mouth and spasming around the cock in her pussy as she came. It was the most intense sensation she had ever experienced, and she wanted  _more_.  
  
Her climax pushed the men over the edge, and they spilled their seed within her as well. She was still shaking with the after effects of her orgasm as they softened and withdrew. And then there were two more men standing over her, stroking themselves slowly. She was fairly sure she had not serviced them yet, and wondered how they would use her aching body to satisfy themselves.   
  
She couldn't wait to find out.


	3. Rising to the Challenge

She was raised a lady. Married to an elite for the benefit of both families. She'd been good and proper her whole life, until she'd been framed for her husband's murder and sent to die. It had been the dragon attack that saved her from that death, and she'd been trying to learn to live ever since.

But she didn't think it would be like this.

How could she have known she would kneel in a filthy prison-mine, and gaze up at dirty, skooma-addled men. How could she have ever expected the words that came from her own mouth.

"Bring it."

But she said it, and the grins split their faces. She didn't know these men, didn't know their names, or their stories. And it didn't matter, because right now, she was enjoying herself.

She was enjoying this.

Perhaps later she would be horrified by her own wanton behavior, by the way she gasped as they grabbed her. By her moans and sighs as they touched her body, at the liberties they took with her. A Lady. The Dragonborn. But right now, she was lost in the moment. She had never behaved like this. It was exhilarating.

A mouth was on her nipple, teeth and tongue and lips teasing her. She was making noises that she had never imagined she could make. And then it was gone, and she was whimpering at its loss.

The men were moving her, and moving around her, positioning themselves so they could use her as they pleased. She relished the idea. Her own fingers were busy, stroking her sensitive bud, and teasing her own nipple. It didn't last for long.

One of them was on the ground, and she was tugged forward with a handful of her hair. She didn't even hesitate before her lips wrapped around his cock and she began to move. The other man was behind her, filling her from behind once more. It was a position she'd never have imagined before this, but she knew it would be a part of her repertoire for a long time.

Hands ran along her hips, gently at first. And then he slapped her ass, and she gasped around the cock in her mouth. She heard a chuckle, and then he slapped the other side. It stung, and yet it wasn't a bad feeling. It was another unexpected pleasure in a very enlightening day. 

And then she was orgasming again, and as the pleasure began to fade, her exhaustion began to catch up with her. The men grunted and finished, spilling more seed within her used and worn out body. She disentangled her limbs from the men, and flopped on the ground beside them.

She was just going to close her eyes for a moment.

A moment...


	4. The End?

Sylvia woke suddenly, and reality caught up with her unpleasantly fast.  
  
She lay upon the hard ground, draped with a ragged blanket. She was cold, bruised, and sticky. She ached in places that she had never hurt before, and her muscles were still tired. She smelled terrible, and her mouth tasted awful. All she wanted was a long, hot bath.  
  
She sat up gingerly and looked around. The cave was empty, gate which Borkul had previously guarded stood ajar. Beside her was a pile of her belongings, and a note. All it said was 'Thanks.'  
  
She wasn't sure whether she was glad she did not have to face them, or hurt that they'd left her behind. She didn't know where they'd gone-- though she had ways of finding out-- but she knew they'd gotten out somehow, and by the gods she would find it.  
  
And then she would find them, and teach them why they should  _not_  leave a lady of her standing behind.   
  
She smiled.   
  
But first, to get out and get the one thing she so desperately needed; a bath.

  
__________  
 _Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned to write a sequel, but if there is interest, I could be pretty easily convinced. It's surprisingly fun to write unapologetically horrible sex.


End file.
